Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power storage apparatus, a transport device, and a control method.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP 2008-220080 discloses an electric vehicle that can estimate the state of charge (SOC) of a power storage apparatus for traveling vehicle. In the electric vehicle, when it is required to charge each power storage apparatus from an external power supply outside the vehicle, prior to charging the power storage apparatus, charging and discharging are performed between the power storage apparatuses. A battery ECU calculates voltage-current characteristics of each power storage apparatus based on the voltage and current of each power storage apparatus that is collected when charging and discharging. Further, OCV of each power storage apparatus is calculated on the basis of the calculated voltage-current characteristics, and the SOC of each power storage apparatus is estimated on the basis of the calculated OCV.